Practically Orgasmic
by OldFashionedGrl
Summary: While sharing a meal Andy contemplates the enigma that is Sharon Raydor. (Sharon/Andy) Consider it a contribution to the #ShandySundayHiatus.


**Disclaimer: **Clearly I don't own this universe or these characters. If I did, I'd have a lot more money and they'd have a lot more fun. (especially Sharon and Andy)

* * *

><p>Andy watched enthralled as Sharon slowly lifted the fork to her mouth. It was a rare indulgence, but if truth be told, he'd chosen this restaurant tonight purely in anticipation of this particular sight and he wasn't disappointed. Her eyes fluttered shut as her lips closed over the fork. There was a brief pause, then a low sound that came from somewhere in the back of her throat, a cross between a moan and a purr. It was followed by a deep and satisfied sigh. Simply witnessing her reaction was enough to send his mind and other parts of his anatomy straying to things he definitely should not be considering in a public place.<p>

It had been a long, grueling week, well, eight days really since they'd caught the double homicide that they had finally wrapped up this afternoon. Hence tonight's celebratory dinner and the lowered resistance of his stunning dining companion. Though her first reaction to the owner's offer of dessert on the house had been to decline, it had only taken a bit of gentle prodding for him to get her to change her mind. It helped that the desert in question was the Cassata Siciliana she'd proclaimed "practically orgasmic" when she'd tasted it on their first visit. That had been just over six months ago, when he could only imagine the sounds she would make in the throes of passion. Now he knew just how close to the mark this actually was.

The image of the woman before him, delighting completely in the sensual pleasure, stood in stark contrast to his memory of the same woman just this morning. Mike had finally managed to crack the encryption on their suspect's computer and found what the dirtbag called his 'sex journal.' When Mike started reading the entries aloud, the whole team had gathered around his desk. As the explicit descriptions went on, she'd gone from business as usual to all embarrassed looks and adorable flailing hands. He'd barely been able to stifle his laughter when she forgot she'd taken off her jacket and the blue dress she was wearing didn't have any pockets.

Sharon's eyes opened just long enough to spear another bite of the decadent cake before closing again when the tines of the fork made it to her mouth. This time the delectable dessert elicited a deep throaty sigh of contentment. She swallowed then opened her eyes to reach for her coffee cup and caught sight of his amused smirk. "What?"

He muttered a half-hearted, "Nothing," as she sipped her coffee.

She shot him an incredulous look as she took another bite of cake. As the flavors combined with the taste of the coffee in her mouth he could clearly make out a low moan, her lips curving into blissful smile.

By now his smirk had given way to a full-fledged grin and she raised an eyebrow at him incredulously. He shook his head, "Really."

Not convinced, she put down her fork and leaned her forearms on the table, her body angled towards his in the small booth, "Just what is so amusing?"

"It's just…" he started to chuckle.

"Just what?" she questioned.

He leaned his arms on the table mirroring her, their shoulders almost touching. "I'm just trying to figure out how this vixen before me, practically doing an impersonation Meg Ryan in When Harry Met Sally while she eats a piece of cake, is the same woman who is so cute whenever the subject of sex comes up in a case."

She dropped her chin and shot him an almost glare, "Cute?"

"Absolutely adorable."

She scowled at him playfully as he leaned in to steal a kiss. It was an innocent little peck really, but the sensation of his soft lips against hers sent a spark through her entire body. It was still new, this thing between them. Still set butterflies loose in her stomach and made her skin tingle in anticipation of his touch. She couldn't help but smile as he back leaned fractionally to look at her. "I am not cute," she protested halfheartedly.

He took in her pout and chuckled. "Yes. You are."

She shook her head fractionally and glanced down at the barely touched piece of cake in front of her. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Oh no, for me this is purely a spectator sport," he teased propping his chin on his hand and leaning on the table.

She laughed lightly and pushed the plate away from her. "I can't eat if you're just going to sit there staring at me."

Andy picked up her abandoned fork and carefully loaded it just as she would, equal amounts cake, cannoli filling and chocolate ganache. He lifted the bite to her mouth. She rolled her eyes, but allowed him to feed her. Covering her mouth after he withdrew the fork, she was careful not to make a sound.

As she enjoyed the delicious dessert, his comment replayed in her mind accompanied by the moment she figured he was referring to from earlier in the day. Everyone gathered around Lieutenant Tao's desk as he'd read from that lewd journal their suspect had kept on his computer. He'd found extremely explicit and detailed descriptions of over a hundred women complete with visuals. Both of their victims were listed cross referenced with lurid depictions of sex acts he'd performed on each. Mike had been clinical in his analysis while Andy and Julio had engaged in a bit of harmless ogling and Lieutenant Provenza and Amy had exchanged a few pointed barbs. In short their typical behavior. It was all innocent enough even if discussing this subject matter with these specific individuals did make her a bit uncomfortable. She thought she'd maintained her poker face at least until Mike had gotten to one entry in particular that was very reminiscent of a rather recent and very arousing memory. She'd glanced away from the screen of the computer only to have her gaze land on Andy instead and all of a sudden the images replaying in her mind were overwhelming. That was when she'd gotten truly uncomfortable and from the corner of her eye, she'd seen Andy's pathetic attempt to tamp down his laughter.

"You know," she pointed her finger at him accusingly, "you're not nearly as smooth as you think you are, Mister." Tapping her finger to his chest for emphasis, she was teasing, but also beginning to wonder if she'd embarrassed herself in front of her team. "I'm well aware of the fact that you were laughing at me this morning. I simply chose to ignore your poor behavior and focus on the case instead."

"Oh, we both know you're the bigger person," he quipped with a grin and fixed another bite.

She took the fork from his hand and directed it to his mouth. "That has never been in question." He took the bite, as she knew he would. This cake was a favorite for them both.

As he swallowed, he could see her expression becoming more serious. "I wasn't laughing at you, by the way."

She gave him a skeptical look as she readied another bite. "Then what was so funny?"

"You're just so cute." He saw her eyes roll. "I'm sorry. I don't have another word for it. If you could just see yourself trying to find nonexistent pockets in your clothes."

"So glad I can be a source of amusement for everyone," she countered mirthlessly.

She was still smiling, but he could see it was a bit forced and her voice had lost its relaxed warmth. He caught her hand on its way to his mouth with another bite of cake. "So, you getting a little flustered when sex comes up in a case, it's just part of who you are, an endearing little thing you learn about the people you work closely with, like when Mike goes all techno speak or when Julio gets a bit… overprotective." He watched her absorb his explanation then added, "Or like me losing my temper and being an ass." That earned him the laugh he was hoping for.

"Is that what that is? Endearing…I'll have to remember that." She was practically smirking at him now, her eyes sparkling with delight, "All these years I thought it was just you reverting to your natural form."

He took a breath gearing up for a witty comeback, but she quickly filled his mouth with the fork full of cake instead. "Funny," he chuckled as he chewed and swallowed trying not to choke, "really funny." He washed it all down with a sip of coffee.

Sharon chose not to dwell on her team's possible reactions to her silly embarrassment earlier. Instead, she internally vowed the next time anything remotely suggestive came up in a case she was going to find a way to really mess with the man sitting next to her.

He watched her expression go from amused to downright devious. Her wheels were turning. At some point in the future he was going to be in big trouble. There was nothing for him to do but sit back and hang on for the ride. Some part of him was looking forward to it. He wondered briefly what that said about him.

She put the fork down on the plate next to their half-eaten piece of cake, her hand reaching out to cover his where it rested on the table. "Why don't we take the rest of this to go?"

Between the way her thumb was caressing his wrist and the smoldering look in her eyes, there was no mistaking her intent. He was quick to agree, "No argument here," already signaling their waiter to bring the check.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

First of all a huge thank you to the always lovely lontanissima for her encouragement and feedback. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be writing again and certainly not in this fandom. I really appreciate it. This all came about because of her. When I submitted a few prompts for the Shandy Hiatus Exchange/Challenge she said that one of them "would be a bitch to write." Which I of course interpreted as a challenge. Plus, I couldn't ask others to take on something I wasn't prepared to do myself. This is the result.

This is my first story in quite a while and first ever in the Major Crimes/Closer universe. I hope you liked it.


End file.
